


I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet

by DoomedTemperament



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Kissing Booths, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 12:22:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoomedTemperament/pseuds/DoomedTemperament
Summary: “It’s not like I’m getting any business. I don’t know why I was stuck with this when I’m not even remotely noticeable enough to get a kiss from anyone,” He retorted, looking away (and completely missing the pensive expression that Akashi wore.)“Hmm,” Akashi hummed.Nothing good ever came out of that humming sound.





	I want that red velvet, I want that sugar sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So I made a post on tumblr ( http://doomedtemperament.tumblr.com/post/163280299241/concept ) a little while ago, and I just felt like I needed to write it out after all.
> 
> Title is taken from "Sugar" by Maroon 5.
> 
> Enjoy.

_“Hold a fundraiser,” they said,_ Mayuzumi thought to himself. _“It will build character,” they said._

If building character involved being stuck outside in a cramped booth on an overly-humid summer day, sitting around on his ass and being bored to tears, Mayuzumi would gladly avoid it. 

If only he could.

Rakuzan’s basketball jersey order was already beginning to wear down; With the combined efforts of sweat worked up from every inter-high victory (and an incident involving a rainy day and a car speeding past the students as they walked,) the uniforms were becoming more and more unwearable. And while the school could definitely afford to purchase new ones, the schoolboard had a “better” idea- a student-driven fundraiser.

Under the guise of teaching the basketball team entrepreneurship and promoting hard work, all of the money for the new uniforms was going to be acquired through student labor. As it happened, Rakuzan’s yearly student fair had been steadily approaching, and those in the basketball team who weren’t currently roped into a class project had the job of finding out how to promote the team.

Mibuchi was stationed at a fortune-telling booth. Nebuya was serving (and snacking on) food from the hospitality club’s mini cafe. Hayama was roped into doing something-or-other for the play. Akashi was in a student council meeting to keep the events organized.

And Mayuzumi? He was stuck in the _kissing booth._

It shouldn’t have surprised him that he was stuck with the least dignified of all the jobs for the fundraiser. At the very least, he was given the benefit that nobody actually wanted to stop by. Maybe it was his skill at “misdirection” (as Akashi called it, but really they both knew that it was because Mayuzumi wasn’t really a remarkable student at all,) or maybe it was his generally distasteful expression and what Hayama called his “dead fish-eyed stare,” but not many seemed to notice him, and the rare few that did rolled their eyes at his neutral expression. Small blessings, he guessed.

As he contemplated a nap, he thought to himself, _Okay, maybe this isn’t too bad._

And then he was immediately proven wrong.

“I hope you’re not planning on sleeping on the job when the money jar is completely empty, Chihiro.”

 _And there’s the condescending voice I was hoping to avoid,_ He thought bitterly.

Akashi stared at him from the other side of the booth with those two-toned eyes that always seemed to dig uncomfortably into his psyche. Mayuzumi winced.

“It’s not like I’m getting any business. I don’t know why I was stuck with this when I’m not even remotely noticeable enough to get a kiss from anyone,” He retorted, looking away (and completely missing the pensive expression that Akashi wore.)

“Hmm,” Akashi hummed.

Nothing good ever came out of that humming sound.

Mayuzumi glanced back at him when he heard the sound of something being unzipped. Akashi was rifling through his bookbag, and after a few seconds, he made a pleased noise and pulled out… his wallet.

Mayuzumi cursed under his breath.

“Swearing is very unbecoming of you, especially when I’ve so kindly offered to be your first client,” Akashi said in a businesslike manner.

“And what if I refuse the offer?” Mayuzumi countered, “You’re one customer, and kisses are only a hundred yen. If you want to contribute to the fundraiser, can’t you do it somewhere else?”

Akashi was about to counter back in turn, but he hesitated at the sound of giggling and not-so-quiet whispering. Akashi subtly nodded in the direction of a passing pair of female students, and Mayuzumi not-so-subtly looked. A temporary truce for the sake of eavesdropping was good enough for him.

“That’s Akashi-kun, isn’t it?” One girl said to the other. “What’s he doing with that boy at the kissing booth?”

“I don’t know, but isn’t he dreamy?” The other girl said, practically heart-eyed.

“Do you think Akashi-kun is going to kiss the other guy?” The first girl said suddenly.

“I’d pay to see that.”

Both males froze.

“Please, Mayuzumi begged, “ _Please_ tell me you’re not thinking what I think you’re thinking.”

“What do you think I’m thinking?” Akashi responded in a tone of voice that definitely meant trouble.

“I’m not going to…” Mayuzumi started, and stopped.

Akashi leaned closer, setting his arms on the booth’s small table, and Mayuzumi leaned back to avoid him. More giggles were heard, and Mayuzumi noticed three things, each one causing his frown to deepen more than the previous.

1: Akashi smelled like lavender, probably from some shampoo or body lotion or something, and it was enough to make Mayuzumi think that, for a second, he smelled good. Which was weird.

2: Akashi’s eyes were startlingly vivid in color, half-lidded as he smiled suggestively, making Mayuzumi’s heart beat just a tiny bit faster. Which was also weird.

3: A small crowd (mostly made of girls) was watching the exchange with rapt attention.

“You know, it’s a shame,” Akashi said after a moment, “I seem to have spent the last of my daily allowance on food from the hospitality club.”

 _Bullshit,_ Mayuzumi thought.

Seconds later, a girl from the crowd meekly approached Akashi, presenting him with a 100 yen coin and backing away when she saw Mayuzumi’s death glare.

Mayuzumi then aimed it at Akashi, who appeared far too pleased.

“Would you look at that.”

The next thing Mayuzumi heard was the sound of the coin hitting the bottom of the jar, and Akashi murmuring, “Do it for the jerseys, Chihiro.”

_I’ve already lost all my dignity. What else could I possibly lose?_

With one last second of reluctance, Mayuzumi braced himself, and leapt into the fray.

\---

Several minutes later, the crowd had dispersed, leaving a flustered Mayuzumi, a satisfied Akashi, and a jar full of money in its wake. Mayuzumi tried to calm the betrayal of his rapidly-beating heart..

_Damn him for being such a good kisser._


End file.
